Why Makishima Hates Bets
by takemykeyboard
Summary: Toudou wants Makishima to make a bet on their race, but Makishima quickly regrets agreeing. (Rating may change if I write more chapters)
1. Chapter 1

"Let's make a bet Maki-chaaaannn!" Toudou sidled up to Makishima with a shit-eating grin.

"No." Makishima knew how Toudou's bets went. He's the reason why Izumida had purple hair for two weeks, and purple is NOT Makishima's color.

"But Maki-chaaaaannnnnnnn! It'll be fun! The stakes for our rival race will be even higher!" The score was tied at 5-5 and Toudou was more excited than ever for this race. Even more reason to turn him down.

"No. I know how stupid your bets get. There's no way I'm agreeing to this one." Makishima turned away and started walking his bike. Toudou followed, on his face the most pitiful pout he could muster.

"B-but…" His lip wobbled, "Maki-chan…" His eyes were wide with tears.  
Makishima gave up. "Fine. No changing my hair color! I like my green the way it is." If he left Toudou in that state he's never shut up.

"Yes!" Toudou jumped up and down in excitement, "Winner has to wear women's panties in the next race!"

Makishima stopped walking. "Wait Toudou there's no way-"

"Gottagolineup byeeee!" Toudou ran off before Makishima could change his mind. He knew better than to stay around so Makishima could overthink things. All he needed to do was keep out of sight until the real race began at the slope.

 _It's strange to have a rival/friend/crush who knows everything about you,_ Makishima thought as he slowly walked his bike to the start, _good for the friend, bad for the rival, and terrifying for the crush._ Makishima realized in his second year he liked Toudou more than he let on, and as more than a friend not too long after. He was fairly good at hiding his emotions, but he had to be careful to not let anything slip

 _Hard to do around Jinpachi…_ Toudou always speaks his mind with emotions leading the way. Having Toudou around influenced Makishima to become more outgoing, he even had an entire conversation about anime with Onoda without running away, but sometimes the direct contact lets out too much. He's never dreamed he'd be calling Toudou "Jinpachi" out loud, but without fail it slips out at the peak of every race. Toudou pushed Makishima farther than he ever thought he would go, in racing and socializing, but this was one bit of personal information Toudou could never ever know. Makishima would melt into the floor out of pure embarrassment. Tadokoro already calls Toudou his girlfriend, the truth may lead to something even more embarrassing.

Makishima finally reached the start and craned his neck for a white headband. Nothing. He turned back to the front. Toudou will show up when he feels like it's the best moment to show off. _Then I make him take back that stupid bet._ Climbing can be uncomfortable for the underwear anyway, but with the way Makishima climbs, it's sometimes almost unbearable.

He started the race without a hitch, letting the sprinters take their short flat before the slope started. Most of them treated it as a chance to scope out sprinters on other teams and usually dropped out or finished with high numbers. As he began to overtake the sprinters, he searched again for his rival's trademark headband. Still nowhere in sight. Makishima sped up as the slope increased, still watching for Toudou's grand break off from the pack. He was beginning to get impatient.

"Maki-chaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!" There he is. "You didn't forget about me Maki-chan? Of course not!" Toudou answered his own question as usual, "I'm your number one and only best rival! You could never forget me!" He sped up to Makishima, almost to close to his right side.

"How could I with all the calls and messages?" Makishima flipped his hair over his eye to hide his start of a blush.

"I have to keep checking your condition! It's important whether we have a race or not! I am not letting my rival slack off under any circumstances!" Toudou grinned.

Makishima sighed, "About the bet. There is no way we're betting on wearing…" Makishima struggled with the word, "panties. We have to chang-"

"Oops look Maki-chan the slope is increasing! Time to go win a race byeeee!" Toudou sped up before Makishima had the chance to respond.

Makishima sighed again. He took a deep breath and prepared to really climb. "Jinpachiii!"

* * *

Panting hard, the boys fell to the ground the second they were out of the way.

"See Maki-chan? I told you it would help us have a more intense race!" In spite of losing, Toudou turned and smiled, "It might have been our best ever!"

"Yeah. Now you have to wear panties. Possibly the worst piece of clothing to even think about wearing in a road race." Makishima sat up. "You're not getting out of it now. You're the one who avoided cancelling it, you deal with your punishment."

Toudou jumped to his feet. "Why Maki-chan I would never dream of doing something like that!" He put his hand to his chest in mock surprise.

Makishima stood, albeit much more slowly, "Fine, whatever. Let's get our ribbons idiot." He picked up his bike and started wheeling it toward the podium.

Toudou picked up his bike as well and followed, chattering away, "You just wait Maki-chan! I'll pick out the absolute cutest pair of panties I can find! Just for our next race!"

"Sh-shut up. People can hear you," Makishima choked. They continued their walk to the podium with Toudou talking nonstop about which colors complimented him as Makishima's face turned closer and closer to the color of his highlights.


	2. Chapter 2

Toudou was suspiciously silent for the next week and a half. Only two texts and one phone call a day. Tadokoro was constantly asking him if he and his girlfriend were fighting and Onoda tiptoed around him like he was going to explode. Kinjou raised an eyebrow at him as they passed in the hallway, but nothing more. Makishima was glad the others hadn't noticed as much. As usual Imaizumi and Naruko competed constantly. Teshima and Aoyagi were always training together. (Though Makishima has suspicions it wasn't always training.) Sugimoto was a lost hope in noticing social oddities.

' _Even worse than me_ ,' Makishima laughed to himself.

"Ah, Makishima-san? Did you say something?" Onoda timidly asked.

"Hm?" Makishima froze a bit. He'd forgotten Onoda was still there after their one on one training. "No, nothing."

"Oh, okay." Onoda said as Makishima's phone rang. They both jumped as it echoed through the team room.

"Ah your phone! I'll let you- I mean not let you, it's your phone and I-" Onoda stopped himself. "I'm going to go home. Bye Makishima-san!" He grabbed his bag and practically ran out of the team room.

Makishima let out a breath at the climber's hasty exit. ' _Maybe one day he won't be terrified of me_ ' Makishima thought as he answered his phone.

"Maki-chaaann! That took you six rings! SIX! I'm your best rivial it should take you three AT MOST!"

"What do you want Toudou?" Makishima asked, used to this sort of greeting.

"I found our next race Maki-chan! It's even in Hakone how perfect is that!"

Makishima's heart shot to his throat. "Our next race?" He managed.

"Well duh Maki-chan! We have to fulfill our bet!"

Makishima stopped breathing. His blush was quickly reaching the level of his highlights again. ' _Toudou will be the death of me._ ' He thought, taking a deep breath. "And why Hakone? Isn't that a little far?" ' _Delay. Postpone. Good plan._ '

"No Maki-chan it's perfect! You can come here and race then you can just stay here so you don't have to go home all tired! Perfect!" Toudou seemed to have made up his mind.

"Fine. When is it?" Makishima needs time to prepare for this. Maybe die a little. Whatever it takes to get Toudou in panties out of his head.

"This weekend!" Makishima could feel the grin over the phone.

"This wee-"

"Oopsie homework time see you at the race Maki-chaaannnn!" The phone clicked.

Makishima flopped back onto the bench. This weekend. He put his hands over his face. ' _There is no way I can prepare myself for THAT._ ' He sat back up and pulled himself off the bench. "I guess I have no other choice." Makishima took another deep breath and prayed to anyone listening he could keep his imagination under control.

It was Friday, the day before the race, and Makishima was sure he was going to die. He slumped down onto his desk. He hasn't been able to concentrate in any of his classes. He takes his notes, but nothing is going through his brain. He practices the same way. His feet turn the pedals, his body dances up the hills, and his brain is in a constant struggle.

He would love to fantasize about Toudou in different styles of panties. He's tried distracting himself when the climber pops into his mind, but it never works. He tried watching movies. They all had some sort of romance. Nope. He tried reading. The fantasies on the pages turned into entirely different fantasies. Not working. Homework? Nothing. He even tried one of Onoda's shows. He only lasted about three minutes before he started imagining Toudou in the main character's outfit. Try again. In desperation, he tried reading gravure as if the girls on the page would cleanse his mind of his rival. His mind was not at all cleansed. Not even close.

He decided imagining would be detrimental to both himself and his friendship/rivalry with Toudou. He actually had a good thing going with Toudou. He could be annoying and overtalkative sure, but he made a real effort to get to know Makishima. No one else did that. Tadokoro and Kinjou were his friends, but they didn't get together or just talk unless it involved cycling. Toudou usually called him to figure out his condition at first, but they would always gravitate to other topics. It was as simple as how their days went or about books they both liked. When it's only them talking, Toudou drops his vain, fangirl needing act. Makishima knows that's something special, and he never wants to lose it. He can't risk whatever they have because he can't keep his thoughts under control. As a result, Makishima has kept his mind as blank as possible.

The final bell rang and Makishima sat up. At least classes helped blank his mind. Now he has to go home and wait. Kinjou made practice a rest day so he couldn't distract himself with cycling either. He packed his books into his bag and left the room. Makishima began his walk home. He was about halfway there when his phone beeped. Pulling out his phone, he peeked at the outer screen. From Toudou of course, but this was a picture message. Makishima burned red. He shoved is phone back into his pocket and doubled his pace.


	3. Chapter 3

Makishima threw his door open a little harder than he meant to. He scrambled to stop it from hitting the wall, then took a deep breath. ' _Calm down Yuusuke. It's just Toudou. It's only Toudou_.' It didn't help. Especially since said Toudou was the reason his uniform pants were quickly getting uncomfortable. Makishima took a few more deep breaths before he shut his door and sat on his bed. ' _It's probably nothing. Toudou is showy. It's not showy to spoil the surprise right? Right. It's probably another headband or a Time bike he saw or something stupid like he always sends._ '

He flopped onto his back, covering his face with an arm. He was still trying to convince himself not to get worked up over what might be nothing as he slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket. He held it above his face, moving his arm just enough to see the screen. The message reminder flashed at him. Taunting him. He sighed and opened the message. Makishima groaned, a bit louder than his sigh and for an entirely different reason.

On his phone screen was a close up of something light blue. Icy blue. Makishima let out a strangled sound. It was the exact color of Toudou's eyes and he was sure there was a headband to match. He moved his arm to see more. He eyes roved up the picture. He could see smooth, tanned skin. The outline of a hipbone dipped teasingly into the panties. Makishima had no doubt as to whose it was. His hand moved to his mouth to keep from making any more noise. The panties were edged in delicate silver lace, stretched maddeningly over that hipbone. There was a small gap between skin and fabric next to the hipbone, inviting someone to see what was underneath. Making his imagination run wild with fantasies that would make him blush to his roots the next morning. He couldn't move his eyes from what he was seeing. Makishima tore his eyes from the picture and scrolled down to see what Toudou typed..

Toudou: Fits perfectly Maki-chan! I can't wait to see you! ;)

Makishima moaned, not for the last time, as he brought the picture back into view. He reached the hand covering his face toward his now tight pants. It was going to be a long night.

AN: This chapter is super short, but the next one will be a long one I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I promised I would write more, but over 3,000 words? Including my first smut? What got into me?  
Here is the last chapter. Thank you everyone for your reading, your kudos, your comments, and your patience!

Makishima felt like he was going to die after the first hour of his train ride to Hakone. He shook harder and harder as time went on until his bike bag was rattling loudly enough to draw attention. He knew he should be embarrassed at the rattling and the looks he was getting, but Makishima was too nervous to care. A few passengers even asked him if he was okay. He gave a nervous yes and his creepy smile every time until everyone finally stopped asking. He kept glancing from the bike, to the overnight bag, to the phone in his death grip. He couldn't decide if he wanted it to ring. On one hand, he could finally relax after Toudou called him with his usual annoying questions. Then it would be like any other race day (or normal day for that matter). On the other hand, Makishima didn't know how calm he could be after last night.

Makishima's face flamed red at the memory. Thinking back, the picture was tame compared to his gravure, but it did so much more. He'd been possessive of his phone since, as if someone touching the phone would reveal his secrets. If it were a picture of anyone else, it would be different. But if anyone saw a picture like that and happened to see it was Toudou, Makishima would die on the spot.

Makishima tilted his head at the phone. ' _Mostly because my secret would be out, but I'd hate for anyone else to see Toudou like this._ ' While he always got an earful about Toudou's fangirls, he knew Toudou never did anything with them. Toudou had even confessed in one of their quiet moments that he never wanted any of them, just their attention. If he'd said otherwise, Makishima didn't know what he would do with his jealousy.

The train intercom beeped and a voice announced Hakone station. Makishima sighed and stood up, preparing for the worst as he got off the train. He stepped away from the platform and looked around, no Toudou in sight. Makishima huffed a quick laugh at his nervousness and found an unoccupied corner where he could put his bike together. Making short work of it, he checked the time. He had just enough time to ride to the race site and drop his bags somewhere safe. As Makishima swung his leg over his bike, he heard it.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaakiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Makishima didn't even look. ' _No no no no nonononononononononononononono_ ' He pushed off and pedaled as hard as he could without looking back.

Half an hour later, he arrived at the race early, out of breath, and ready to die. He expected Toudou to meet him there, but he didn't expect to let his guard down and be surprised. He had assumed Toudou wouldn't show up if he wasn't there twenty minutes early. Makishima found a secluded spot and calmed himself down before deciding where to put his bag. After a moment of debate, he figured he should put his bag next to Toudou's. _'I am going home with him after all._ '

Makishima pulled himself away from where that thought was leading and searched the crowd. He wanted to find Toudou's bag, but not the man himself. He crept through the mass of cyclists and spectators, whipping his head around every so often to check for his rival. He finally spotted a Hakogaku bag under a shade tree, gave one last look for Toudou, and dropped his bag as quickly as possible.

"Maki-chan! I've been looking all over for-" Makishima ducked and ran back into the crowd.  
He couldn't face Toudou yet. He needed more time to calm his brain… and something else.

He made it back to his Time and gave it one last check before the race. He stalled as long as he could, but the announcer was giving the last call for cyclists to line up. Makishima dragged himself to the start and tried to prepare for Toudou.

"Maki-chan! You can't avoid me any more!" Makishima looked through his hair at said Toudou. His cheeks were puffed up in mock anger, but Makishima knew it wouldn't last long. "I planned so much of our friend-rivals weekend and you ruined it right at the start! Sure I was a liiittle late to the train, but that doesn't mean you can run off without even saying hello! How rude Maki-chan! Then I look all over for you and when I finally find you, you run away again! Here I am being a good friend-rival and-"

"Hello Toudou." Makishima hid a smile. As usual, Toudou calmed him down in the weirdest ways.

"Hello Maki-chan." Toudou beamed.

The announcer called the race's start and the pack rushed forward as one. The course started with a gentle slope and graduated up to a steeper climb with the finish at the summit. Makishima planned to break from the pack early and get a head start on the main climb. He lost Toudou when the pack rushed, but he knew he would appear again at a showy time. Makishima let himself relax for the time being and enjoy his relative peace while he had it.

He let the pack carry him a little longer, then broke away just before the main climb. He increased his pace again, but stayed relaxed with no Toudou in sight.

"Maki-chaaan!" Toudou appeared beside him, cheerful as always.

"No big break from the pack today?" Makishima asked, surprised.

"My surprises are more subtle today Maki-chan," Toudou winked.

' _Toudou winked. He actually just winked oh hell no_.' Makishima sped up. There was no way he would let Toudou see how red his face was. He wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks.

Toudou matched Makishima's pace. "You know Maki-chan it took me sooo long to pick out which ones I wanted! I went to five different stores! Five! I even looked online! It was-"

Makishima felt like he was going to die. He wills himself to stop thinking of Toudou in different panties as he wills someone down south to knock it off they're in a race damn it.

"- and by then I looked at so many pages worth of panties! I did see a pair of them with King of the Mountain spots and I really did consider them."

Makishima let out a bark of laughter and relaxed. Toudou in spotted panties was too ridiculous. "I did Maki-chan! I am the King of the Mountain!"

"We'll see about that," Makishima shifted gears, preparing for the real race.

"Oh Maki-chan I'm always the King!" Toudou shifted and rocketed out in front of Makishima, laughing as he danced up the mountain.

Makishima caught up to him and almost stopped. Dancing. Toudou was dancing. In those… Makishima shook himself out of his daze. He needed to beat Toudou. He had to keep his score up.

' _When did I start caring so much about this score of his?_ " Makishima wondered as he flew by spectators. ' _Maybe when you started to care so much about him_ ' a voice inside him whispered.

Makishima pulled himself back to the race. Toudou was slightly ahead at 500m to go. Toudou leaned forward a bit more, dancing faster to widen the gap. The race was rapidly coming to an end but Makishima couldn't take his eyes off Toudou's ass. He kept imagining the blue and silver panties behind that uniform, teasing him. He pedaled harder, but it wasn't enough. Toudou crossed the finish mere milliseconds ahead of him and they wobbled off their bikes.

"Wahaha!" Toudou grinned, "Maybe they were my good luck charm Maki-chan!" Makishima rolled his eyes, hiding his blush.

They slowly wheeled their bikes to get their ribbons and collapsed by their bags. The tree's shade felt nice compared to the sun of the course.

"Maybe I should wear them every race. If they're my good luck charm."

Makishima choked on his water. His imagination ran wild and his blush intensified. Toudou wearing the panties in every race, maybe different panties depending on where they were. Riding behind Toudou, being the only other person who knows what's under his racing shorts. Toudou stretching, his shirt lifting up a little, the panties just barely visible on that tanned skin-

"Well Maki-chan, should we be on our way? The inn is close enough to bike to and it shouldn't exert too much to get there!" Toudou had stood up while Makishima was in his daze. He looked at Makishima, concern for his condition written all over his face. "Maki-"

"Yeah yeah. Let's go." Makishima stood up. After making sure their bags were secure, Makishima followed Toudou back to his family's inn.

Toudou was quiet again on the journey there. Makishima was on edge. He didn't know how he was going to be able to act normally after the past few days. He'd masturbated to one of his best friends! At the time, it was the best idea he ever had, but afterward he felt like he had violated something about their friendship. He's had those thoughts about Toudou for a long time, but never done anything real about it. Any fantasies late at night were purely that, fantasies.

' _Maybe it's time I finally tell him,_ ' Makishima thought, 'I'll be leaving after this year and if I don't, I'll regret it. Even if he just laughs and pushes it off.' Makishima grit his teeth. He hated putting himself out with his emotions, especially since it was such a fragile matter with his best friend. Rival. Whatever they were.

"Here we are Maki-chan! The great Toudou-an!" Toudou gestured grandly toward a nice historic inn. They stopped outside a side door. "Here's the side entrance. We usually use it as the family entrance so we don't bother the guests too much. We can chain our bikes here and go inside!"

Toudou strode in the door and led the way to his room, saying hello or nodding to guests and staff. Makishima followed, trying to keep his head down and avoid gazes without being too rude. There were too many people. It was much different than the crowds at races. Less focused, they were more likely to turn their relaxed gazes to Makishima.

"Aaaaand my room! Make yourself at home Maki-chan!" Makishima quietly stepped in as Toudou closed the door. He placed his bag in an empty corner and turned to Toudou. He was grinning yet again, like he expected Makishima to be impressed.

"Isn't it great Maki-chan? I did that calligraphy myself! I used to do competitions until I started cycling!" Makishima nodded, hoping it was enough to satisfy Toudou. It was. "I'll go get us something to drink! Something healthy! None of that disgusting Bepsi or whatever it is Arakita drinks."

Toudou left the room and Makishima finally relaxed. He made up his mind to confess, but he was so high strung with Toudou in the room no words would come out. He let himself look around the room more closely. The calligraphy was really good. The names of what looked like family members and historical figures hanging around his room. One looked familiar. Makishima walked over to examine it more closely.

"Do you like that one Maki-chan? I did it after our third race, when I learned your name." Makishima spun around, tearing his eyes away from his name written so beautifully.

Toudou shut the door and put a tray with drinks on a small table. He moved next to Makishima, gazing at the piece. "It has some mistakes, but I still like it. Perfect but imperfect."  
Makishima gulped. That was his moment to finally get this confession over with. "Toudou, I-"

Toudou turned suddenly to face Makishima. "You know Maki-chan, we never proved the bet."

Makishima's brain stopped mid-thought. "What?"

"The bet. We agreed the loser wears panties, but you have no idea if I'm actually wearing them."

Makishima scrambled for a response. "Toudou I- it-" He started rambling, "it doesn't matter I'll assume you wore them I mean you sent me a picture-"

"That doesn't mean I'm wearing them now!" Toudou pouted, "I could've cheated! Besides, if you don't make sure I'm wearing them I went through all the work of finding the perfect pair for nothing!" He was in full pout mode. There was nothing Makishima could do.

"F-fine!" His face burned. Toudou started to pull off his jersey. "W-wait! It's the bet we're checking! You don't need to take off your jersey!" Makishima squeaked.

Toudou paused, his jersey unzipped and showing off his chest. "Nonsense Maki-chan! I have to take it off to change clothes anyway! Might as well do it now!" He pulled it the rest of the way off. Makishima's heart leapt to his throat.

He stared. His eyes slid from Toudou's face down to his chest. His collarbones jutting out above a toned chest, a tan line marking where his jersey just laid. Makishima's gaze roved down, memorizing defined abs and a slight hairline at the top of blue shorts. He remembered where he was and jerked his head back up to Toudou's face.

Toudou posed exaggeratedly. "Perfect aren't I Maki-chan?"

' _Yes_.' Out loud, "Just get on with it."

Toudou humphed and slowly started pulling down his shorts. Makishima was panting slightly and he prayed to anyone who was listening Toudou didn't hear. Inch by inch the panties that had tortured him appeared. They were better in person. They fit Toudou like a glove, molding to his delicious hipbones and showing off his waist. The silver lace perfectly matched the headband on Toudou's head. Makishima was right. The ice blue of the material matched Toudou's eyes perfectly. It bunched slightly around his legs and stretched maddeningly in-between them. He let himself work his way slowly back up Toudou's body. He allowed himself enjoy it while he could, not caring anymore if it was obvious he was staring.

"Like what you see Maki-chan?" Toudou had his head cocked to one side, a playful smirk on his face. He sauntered back over to Makishima, leaning in close to whisper in his ear, "I know why you didn't win Maki-chan." Makishima jumped slightly at the closeness, his back against the wall. He wanted to bury his face in his hands and never come out, but he couldn't move.

Toudou's hand moved down and up Makishima's jersey. He played with the zipper before slowly pulling it down. "You were flustered. Your mind was wandering." His fingers brushed lightly over Makishima's chest and down his abs. "You wanted to see." He skimmed along the line of Makishima's shorts and Makishima shivered.

Toudou looked up into Makishima's eyes, tilting his chin with his free hand. "Maki-chan?" The question was obvious. Makishima nodded.

Toudou smiled and surged forward, meeting Makishima's lips with his. In his excitement, he caught the corner. Makishima tilted his head, righted the kiss and deepened it. Toudou replied enthusiastically, licking along Makishima's lips until he opened up. He was inexperienced, Makishima noticed, but he definitely a quick learner. Soon Makishima was groaning and wanting more. With only a quick nip as notice, Toudou's hand slipped down over the bulge in Makishima's shorts. Makishima gasped around the kiss as Toudou teased him, sliding his fingers up and down his length with feather light touches. He bucked his hips slightly, trying to get more of that amazing feeling.

Makishima found control of his hands. He lifted them to Toudou's hips, sliding them around to his abs, up to his chest, and back down to run along the hipbones that drove him crazy. Toudou gave a small moan and pressed harder against Makishima. He broke the kiss and worked his way down Makishima's jawline and to his neck, licking and sucking small marks along the way. Makishima looked down. Toudou's panties were stretched to their limit, the fabric pulling away from his skin to tent slightly. Makishima swallowed and let his fingers finally dip into that gap that had been teasing him since the night before.

Toudou moaned a breathy "Maki-chan" and grasped at the sides of Makishima's shorts. He pulled in frustration, trying to get them off. His face was burning red and his eyes were glazed over. Makishima's light teasing over the head of his cock was driving clear thought out of his head. He finally managed to get the shorts down and the underwear with them. He let out another moan at seeing Makishima's length. It was long, slender, and curved slightly. It was so Makishima he laughed a little before grabbing it at the base and slowly pulling.

"Ah! T- Toudou-" Makishima lost the ability to speak as Toudou jerked him again, slightly faster. He had a smirk on his face. Makishima knew that look, it meant a challenge. Toudou steadily kept going as Makishima removed the panties. He tried to take his time and savor the moment, but he was too impatient and too wound up. He tugged them down and took Toudou slightly under the head, teasing with his thumb.

"M-Maki-chan!" Toudou gasped, his hand tightening on Makishima, "More.. p-please!"

Makishima gave Toudou a slow pull, rubbing again at the head as Toudou increased his pace on Makishima. He bucked into Makishima's hand.

"Maki-chan stop t-teasing" Toudou was losing control fast. Makishima stopped stroking him.

"Wha?" Toudou looked up confused.  
Makishima grabbed Toudou's hips and pulled him in closer, grinding their cocks together.

"Maki-chan!" Toudou's hair was disheveled, his mouth forming a small O at the feeling of their cocks tightly rubbing together. "Maki-chan! Maki-chan!" He buried his hands into Makishima's hair, pulling slightly.

Makishima wrapped a hand around both their cocks, squeezing tightly. Toudou was almost to the edge and Makishima wasn't far behind. He started jerking them together, the wet sounds of their cocks and pants filling the room. Toudou licked along Makishima's collarbone, biting sharply when Makishima tugged faster or tighter.

Makishima sped up, feeling closer to orgasm. He twisted his hand over their heads. "I- I'm- Jinpachi-"

Toudou whined. "Maki-chan, Maki-chan faster. Maki-chan me too Maki-" Makishima tugged sharply and thumbed Toudou's slit, spreading the precum over his head.

Toudou wailed, "Maki-chan Maki-chan Maki-chan Yuusukeeeeeee!"

At the sound of his given name, Makishima vision went white. He groaned, "Jinpachiiiiii" as his orgasm overtook him. He kept pumping through their aftershocks, slowing as they came down from their high.

"Maki-chan," Toudou leaned into him, burying his face into Makishima's neck.

Makishima took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down from what was most recently the best orgasm of his life. "We have to clean up."

Toudou held onto Makishima tighter. "Do we have to?"

Makishima sighed. Even after orgasm Toudou was clingy and slightly annoying. 'But cute.' He glanced down. "Yes. I don't want to hear you complain about mess."

"Mm" Toudou peeled himself off Makishima and grabbed his jersey. "Wash it later." He mumbled lazily as he cleaned them off. When he was done, he threw the jersey into a corner and tugged Makishima into bed. Once he'd arranged Makishima to his liking, he snuggled up to him, arm across Makishima's chest and using his shoulder as a pillow. He hooked a leg around Makishima's and smiled.

Makishima looked down at his friend-rival- 'boyfriend? I should've known he'd be a leech after sex.' He saw Toudou's grin. "What's with the smug face?"

"Hmmm? Oh nothing. Just according to plan." He pulled Makishima tighter.

Makishima stilled. "Plan?" He gave Toudou the shrewdest look he could muster. "What plan?"

Toudou jumped. "Oops."

"Oops?" Makishima raised an eyebrow.

Toudou gave Makishima his most innocent smile. "I kind of had this planned out…"

"This?"

Toudou sighed. "Well Maki-chan, at the last race, I planned on doing this bet where whoever lost had to wear panties so I made two plans. One where I lost and one where you did. This was the I lost plan and it was easier than the if you lost plan because that one required me to convince you to wear the panties and really I look amazing in panties so this was really a win-win situation."

"You planned all this?"

"Duh Maki-chan didn't you just hear me?"

Makishima rolled over so his back faced Toudou in mock anger.

"What? Maki-chan! Maki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Makishima smiled. He could get used to this.


End file.
